Take Me Skyward!
by HaruHaru765
Summary: !Cross over with Ledge Of Zelda and Real-Life! When a group of Supernatural girls get into Legend of Zelda on the Wii, they get way into it, how about getting sucked into the gaming world with no way out unless they can find it? With the Help of Link, Fi and other strange characters, they will find out why they were brought here! (Rated T For cursing and some Lemon)
1. Friends and the Wii

WATCH OUT! I heard my best friend Meleni yell to me. I spun around. There was a soccor ball headed straight for my face. Oh sh- I tucked and rolled out the way. It hit the ground hard and bounced up back into the sky, barraling down her driveway. You could have killed me! I cried pulling my face out the grass that was on the side of the driveway. It's not my fault that Francis kicks to hard. I could hear her cackle. Not funny. I said brushing the dirt from my face. You know what, ever since you guys became Super naturals, you've been showing off alot. Franny laughed. We are what we so, lets embrace it. She crossed her arms. Doesn't mean you try to hurt me with it. It's bad enough; my arm is hurt from you throwing the base ball at it. You should have flapped.

You know what...I sighed and stood up. I'm going to go play Skyward Sword. My friends looked at me as they watched me head down the driveway. I turned around and saw them eyeing me. I sighed.

You guys wanna come too? I asked. My shoulder hunched over. I'll get my wii-remotes! Meleni jumped up and ran into her house.

We were crossing the street to head to my neighborhood. We waited for the light to turn red so we could walk. While we walked, my friends Meleni, Francis, and Illiana talked behind me. I acted as if I didn't feel like talking, as if I was disinterested but to tell the truth, I was excited. I loved to play the Wii with my friends especially since I got my new Ledgen Of Zelda game and it was Skyward Sword. I knew that it was only one player but I supposed we could take turns.

Hey Rosa, Did you get any new games? Illiana asked. Yea. A couple but there is this one that I've been wanting to play for a while now. Oh, something besides Alice Madness returns? Meleni said sly-like. Yes. I told you I stopped playing that game 24/7(Not really, Just an estimate) I play it ever now and then. I said softly. What's the story with this one? Franny asked.

I sighed. This is just from what I remember but- uhh,

The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword (ゼルダの伝説 スカイウォードソード Zeruda no Densetsu: Sukaiwōdo Sōdo?) is an action-adventure game for the Wii console and the sixteenth entry in the Legend of Zelda series. Developed by Nintendo Entertainment Analysis and Development with the help of Nintendo SPD and Monolith Soft, it was released in all regions in November 2011. The game makes use of the Wii MotionPlus peripheral for sword-fighting, with a revised Wii Remote pointing system used for targeting.[7][8] A limited edition bundle featuring a golden Wii Remote Plus was sold coinciding with the game's launch, and the first run of both the-

-About 4 minuets later-

-The game was a major commercial success as well, having sold over 3.42 million units worldwide as of December 2011, just one month after its initial release.

After I was done, I looked at my friend. Meleni began to talk;

Where do you get all this-

Wiki. I said quickly.

O...oka...y? Meleni said softly.

Where's the-

Downstairs.

Everyone looked at me while I just smiled.

What? I asked.


	2. Doing Good

Once I turned on my console and began the game, My friends and I were greeted with the loud raring of a dark monster with a unreasonable amount of teeth in its mouth as smoke came out of it. This was Link's Dream sequence where he was about to be awoke by the large bird in front of him in 3...2...1.

When the loftwing spit the letter out at Link that was knocked out of his dream and his bed, we laughed and watched the rest of the cut-scene.

Link got up and rubbed his head and opened the letter-

Hey, Sleepyhead. I know how much you like to sleep in, so I'm guessing this letter will be your alarm clock this morning. Did I guess right? Rise and shine, Link! Today's the Wing Ceremony! You promised to meet me before it starts, remember? You'd better not keep me waiting.

-Zelda

He blinked and then shoed a crooked smile on his face and it faded out to the real game. I got used to the controls that were shown on the screen. I tested the stamina meter to see how long it would last and let my friends get a feel just so they knew how to play when they wanted to. So this may sound strange but we all took turns controlling link.(koo-ray)

We ran around Skyloft talking to NPC's learning even more controls and helping 2 people out and more that not they began to talk more and more about the huge Wing Ceremony! And me being on of those people who always end up pointing things out, I said that they all say it about 7 or 8 times...maybe 9. It was so often that Franny called it the- Wine Ceremony. I corrected her over and over again but eventually I gave up when she was doing it just to mess with me.

After walking around Skyloft getting a feel of the whole story came the Big Wing Ceremony. And within that whole time period of running around and then meeting Zelda, having her push me off the wooden ledge and finding out that Link was serious that he couldn't sense his bird at all and then Zelda talking about how she didn't believe him and pushed him off anyway and she had to save him when the headmaster (her father) noticed that his bird wasn't coming. So she apologized for not believing him and tended to her bird like it was nothing that big about Link almost getting killed. So we are currently on the part where he heads to the Instructor, Horwell and tell him about the whole situation to delay the race so he can find his loftwing.

So we have to go tell teacher boy about him losing his bird because Mr. Headmaster is too lazy to walk over and tell him. Francis said tossing the Wii-mote back to me. I caught it and began to play. By the time got there, the ceremony would be over by then. I added. We all laughed. We began running around telling people of his accident then looking for Horwell. When we found him he agreed to delay the Ceremony until we can find the Loftwing.

We eventually came to a little boy who was asking up to dash-and-roll into a tree. For a minute, I walked around the boy asking the TV as to why, I should do that and hurt myself but eventually; I did it after I got a rupee. 5 Dollars in mah pocket right dere. I said pretending to shove something into my pocket like a boss.

We eventually ran on, sat on a bench, talked to some creeper about a girl then ran right into a cut-scene.

...You know, Groose that sure was a pain, what with all the scratching and pecking.

I groaned. Here comes this Bitc-SHHH! Meleni chimed. She was so in tuned to the Cute-Scene and the game as well.

Course it was. You thought a big Crimson Loftwing like that was gunna go down without a fight? But we got him, and I don't care how tough those birds are supposed to be. He's not getting out of that pen anytime soon, boys.

Groose stood up and cracked his neck and turned around. He jumped in surprise and said;

Whoa! Link! So, uh...yeah. Just how long you been standing there?

Long enough bitch. Is what I would have said if I was Link...

He began to walk around Link.

What's your problem, anyway? Oh, wait...I got it. You're here to talk about today's race. I can see it in those dope eyes of yours. They're pleading, "Oh, Groose, can you find it in your heart to let me win today? Please!" You're just desperate to win so you can get some alone time with Zelda up on the Statue of the Godden at the end of the ceremony. All of a sudden, the camera panned over to his face and we all jumped. I nearly fell out my chair while Iliana tried not to fall off the bed.

Well, sorry, pal. Groose doesn't do charity for wimps. My advice? Work hard and wish with all your heart. You might even come in second.

Who wears yellow lipstick? Franny said laughing her ass off while trying to maintain her balance. I don't think its lipstick...more like...I don't even know, maybe he is wearing lipstick. I said eyeing the screen.

...Say, come to think of it, how come I don't see you're bird? Where is that scruffy pile of red feathers?

Cause you stole it. I said cringing with anger.

I can't imagine what could've happened to him. Do you think his tiny brain got confused by all the clouds and got lost?

The interaction screen popped up. I picked the "Bring it on" box.

Pfft. Sure. Only thing is, I don't know how you're going to do that with no bird! You gunna grow wings?

He shoved a finger in Link's face.

You know, we're all getting tired of how you never let anyone forget about how you and Zelda go way back. You've been friends since you were kids? Big deal. It doesn't change the fact that you float through life with your head in the clouds.

Would you wake up, straighten up and grow a backbone already?

I sighed. Sounds like my brother. I thought.

Dopes like you are dragging our honored academy though the mud.

Zelda came outta nowhere and said;

And just who might you be talking about Groose?

Oh...Zelda. Hey. Nah, it's...uh...

Link can't talk for himself so Zelda is just gunna talk for him here. I commented. While she stomped up to him and shoved her finger in his face.

Don't even try it Groose! You're picking on Link again, aren't you?

He's a student here at the academy like all of us.

Zelda obviously had the upper had here.

Why do you insist on bullying him around so much?

Yeah...I supposed...

You suppose? Suppose what?

I...suppose...you...err...

Pfft. Forget it. I wasn't supposing anything, OK?

Groose walked away with his little squad in a huff, leaving Zelda the champion of the whole ordeal.

Ok, we're outta here, boys. Later, Link! Hope you find your bird or else you're gunna have to sit out today's race! That would be a major setback toward knighthood, so find that bird or get real used to the taste of failure. It's your special flavor.

All 3 of them jumped off the ledge and it was ether a whistling sound on the cry of a young girl that was being broadcasted from the game but all I knew at that point was, I needed to kick Groos's ass.

So while Zelda talked on and said how she was going to help Link find his Loftwing, the cut scene ended. I ran to one of the bird statues and saved and ran to the large statue that I was told to go to and look for the Crimson bird there but instead, I went running around for a while and eventually found that Large bird in a cave that was boarded up by large wooden steaks. The red bird was in Waterfall Cave.

Beware of Bloodsucking monster...no kids allowed. I read aloud. I sighed. M-kay. I sighed and ran around looking for an entrance to the cave. My friends gave me suggestions as to how to get into the cave by, jumping into the waterfall, seeing what those vines on the side of the cliff were or just rolling into the wood, which wasn't a great idea.

After looking at the map, jumping into the water fall and running around for about 15 minutes, Meleni took the Wii-mote from me and looked at the map and didn't say much after that. She ran back to the beginning and talked to 2 dudes about Link's Loftwing and we found out about where they were hiding the bird and she got a sword and was thought about how to use the sword. At this point, we all had to stand up and clear the stuff out the way so she had room to move and swing without breaking my things or hitting anyone in the face.

5 minutes of learning to use the sword she had Link head back to the waterfall.

I looked at her. I hate you. I said while she had a I'm-better-than-you-face.

You know what... I sighed. Whatever. I did a Pfft and put my head in my hand when she sliced down the logs. She ran through the cave slicing bats and blobs while she looked for Link's Wingloft.

When she decided that there was no sign of the Loftwing she ran out of the cave and was greeted by Zelda who was calling to Link from her Loftwing. When they finished talking, they turned a corner and there was the gigantic Bird screaming for help. It was annoying...When she had cut down the ropes that held the bird in the barrier there was a cut-scene.

The large bird spread it's wings and began to flap. It ran off the edge and began to fly around. Link walked over to the ledge and watched it soar with Zelda standing next to him. There was a small ringing sound when she began to talk to us.

Now that your Loft is free, you should fly him to the ceremony.

But before you go, I have to ask you something. I...I heard this voice a few moments ago. Did you hear it too? It's been happening allot lately. It's the strangest feeling...Almost like someone is calling out to me. Have you ever wondered what's beneath the clouds? Some say it's an empty, barren place, or even that's there's nothing at all down below, but I just have this feeling that they're wrong.

Some of Father's old Texts talk about a place called the surface. The old tales describe a whole world under there, far vaster than Skyloft!

The thing is, no one's ever been down there to see it and out Loftwings won't fly through the cloud barrier...but I can't help imagining the wild things that might be waiting below. Someday, I want to see it for myself.

Oh, sorry, Link. We don't have time to talk! Let's get going. Look, you're bird's waiting for you. Just leap off the edge and press the down button. Don't worry about falling. Your bird will catch you for sure this time!

Link nodded his head then jumped with Zelda. Meleni pressed the call button and began to fly around.

So where do we go? She said. Oh we follow Zelda. She overlapped.

Zelda began to tell her how to fly the Loftwing and she copied what she said and tried out all the things she said and eventually we headed back. The screen faded out and then came back in.

Do you want to save your progress?

Yeah. We're doing well here.


	3. Falling From the Sky

After a little more conversation between everyone, it was finally time for the race. This was a team thing so we all worked together switching the controller from person to person then Groose and his 2 assholes began to throw eggs at Link and trust me, it's equally hard to switch when you in the middle of doing it and an egg is heading right for Link. But eventually we won and were introduced to this little cut scene where Zelda jumped down and Link(Thank GAWD) Caught her and she talked about how we should get on with the ceremony.

-Le Time Skip-

She began to speak about the history of the Harp and then gave us a small sail cape and then she told us what happened at the end- she pushes Link off the statue that they were standing on so he can fall into that small circle on the ground- which was NOT as easy as it looked. Then after that she asked him to fly around for a while but she hesitated-which-you know, Anime girls do for some reason (Troll face). So while they were talking and flying- here came the freaking cliff hanger-

You know link. There's something I've been meaning to talk to you abou-Ahh! She screamed. There was a bright flash of light besides her. It was a tornado! Everything was shaking! And when I say everything- I mean everything! Right outside of my house- the sky was dark and there was a vortex nearing my house. HOLY SHIT! I heard Iliana scream. In the background we could hear Zelda screaming as she and her bird were being sucked into the Tornado. Where'd that come from?! I cried jumping up. FORCE OF NATURE!

GET TO THE BASEMENT! I screamed running to my door and opening it so we could all go through. We ran down the hall and to the steps. GUYS I JUST WANT YOU TO KNOW THAT IF WE DIE HERE TODAY, I LOVE YOU ALL! I screamed. We all jumped down the stairs and headed down the 2nd flight of steps to the basement but we couldn't make it to the living room, the vortex had already ripped through the house and sucked us all in...the last thing I remembered was all of us screaming and me reaching my hand out to grab...at the railing of the stairs...

Link...?

I am waiting for you.

The time has come for you to awaken.

You are vital to a mission of great importance.

Link and others.

Zelda reached out her hand to grab Link. Everything turned a dark blue and the world turned in reverse. Link was above Zelda reaching out to her. He couldn't grab her and the last screams of her terror...had awakened him.

Link shot up to the sound of Headmaster and Zelda's father.

...Ah, you're awake.

He walked closer to the bed Link was sitting on and said;

When your Loftwing carried you back, you were Limp and unconscious. I feared the worst. Fortunately, you don't appear to have any serious injuries. For that much we can be grateful. But, Link... Where's Zelda? She was with you, was she not?

Link looked down.

What's happened to my daughter...?

Link began to tell the Headmaster what happened during the flight on their Loftwings and of how a black tornado had came out of nowhere and consumed her but repelled him.

The headmaster placed his hand on his face.

A black tornado, you say...? Hmm. That was no ordinary storm. His voice cracked. He began to pace away when Link tried jumping out of the bed but cringed in pain.

The Headmaster turned around to stop him.

You must not push you're self. You're still recovering. He paused while Link settled. Tell me, when you saw Zelda today, did anything about her seem...off?

He told her about how she was talking about the Surface and the voices she had been hearing.

I see. She was talking about the surface then? And you've been having dreams about a great mission? How interesting.

Headmaster Paused for a moment.

I'm sorry...I was lost in thought there for a moment. It's all very strange, but I doubt there's much of a connection between these things.

I'm concerned for Zelda, but as long as she's with her Loftwing, I'm sure she'll be fine.

Ether way, daybreak has yet to arrive. It would be very difficult to spot one girl and her bird in the dark of night. It would also be very dangerous.

The tall man gave Link a serious look then headed to the door. But before he left he turned to Link and said a few last words to him.

Rest now, Link.

Zelda's going to e fine. She's out there alive. I know it.

He then walked out the room.

There were a few more moments of silence after the door had close.

Link stood up and headed to the door.

Maybe he could find her.

My eyes shot open. Owwww! I said sitting up rubbing the back of my head. I then noticed something.

I stood up and looked around.

I have a strange feeling that this isn't my bed room. It was dark. It must be night. Wait, what time is it? I asked myself. I felt in my pockets but eventually felt it- my phone! I pulled out the Galaxy! Oh GALAXY NOTE, oh Galaxy Note! I said rubbing the phone on my face, just so happy to see it. Wait, maybe I can call Meleni! I said out loud to myself. I swiped my way to my contacts and saw her name. It began to ring.

Ring...

Ring...

Ring...

Ring...

Rin-

There was a small thick silence and my heart was pounding as well as my head.

Ooooww... H-hello?

MELENI! I shouted.

W-w-whoa! Not so loud please.

Sorry. Meleni, where are you? I asked her.

I...I...I don't know.

Oh...my...god.

All I see are trees. She claimed softly.

I looked around and saw that it was nothing but trees around me as well.

Me too...

Oh my god...We have to find each other..

Hey...is Franny and Iliana with you?

N-no! I shouted running around in a full circle relishing it was getting me nowhere.

Meleni, I never thought I was say this to you for real but- I'm scared!

M-me too.

She sounded ghostly. I'll come look for you. She said.

No. I'll come look for you. I said over her. Here, We can both play music and if one of us hears it, we will know where each other are. I said.

Okay! She shouted. Ouch!

What? I asked

Head rush.

For the next hour and a half, I was looking for my best friend with my music playing. It was

Of Monsters and Men - Little Talks.

I was very paranoid during the whole song no matter I tried to relax my mind. I was tired, cold and my body ached. I felt as if I could collapse at any moment but that was interrupted by the sound of word echoing in the wind around me. I knew that song...it was Florence and The Machine - Cosmic Love...a Dubstep remix. I paused my music and listened to it. As the voice started to come in, It was loud as if I was wearing headphones. It was calm and somewhat relaxing. M-meleni? I shouted with what little strength I had left. ROSE?! I heard her voice shout back. I was excited and happy to hear my friend's voice that, I got a head rush. MELENI! I screamed back. I could see her in the dark distance. Her face was lit up by the light of her smart phone. I ran to her and she ran to me. When we caught up with each other, we didn't hug; we took time out to catch our breaths from all that unnecessary running.

After that he hugged and had a nice best friend cry together about how we thought we were both dead. But not so soon into the conversation, we both fell asleep leaning against such a comfortable tree.


	4. What really happened

When we both awoke, It was daylight. I blinked a few times for my eyes to adjust to the sunlight.

I have absolutely no idea what time it was so I decided to check my phone. Thank god- It still had juice even after I had been playing music off of it since last night. I swiped over to the home screen and saw that it….didn't even show the time...what? Okay. I was really getting freaked out. I had no idea what was going on- I had no idea where my other half of my friends were and I also had no idea if any of our families had been hit by the twister as well. This worried me like heck.

I got up slowly and looked around and then noticed that my friend had hit the ground with a hard thud behind me. OW! I heard her cry. She sat up holding her arm. Sorry. I said helping her up. It's fine. There was a small silence. Where are we? She asked. I…don't know. I said softly. Oh my god. SO IT WASN'T A DREAM! She yelled. Hey-ho-hey! Don't yell so loud! I said shushing her. She shuttred and closed her eyes. She looked up in the sky. Where the hell are we? She said normally. And where are the others?! She screamed that sentence as she looked up at the havens.

I don't think they can tell you where we are but I think we can. Meleni and I snapped our heads in front of us and saw Iliana and Francis standing right in front of us. GUYS! I shouted, looking right at them. Yep. Iliana said holding her head. It must have been hurting from all the yelling. Getting sucked into a tornado, falling from the sky and landing in the woods….this just isn't my week, is it? Iliana mumbled. Guess not. I added.

Enough talking, where are we at? Francis asked. I don't know. I said but I'm read enough fan fictions of people ending up in strange situations like this to know that….uhh…. I believe that we are inside of the wii….

So what you are saying is that…Meleni said looking at me.

We are in- …Iliana sighed.

Yes….We are in the game…. Skyward Sword…

There was a long, unsettling silence.

…

….

…..

…

….

How the hell are we supposed to get out? Francis asked.

I could use my magic… I sighed….not taking note to what I had just said. I peaked up. I COULD USE MY MAGIC! I chirped. MY friends jumped when they heard me use the word- Magic.

Then don't waste time, just do it! Meleni shouted.

Okay, get up off mah grill! I chirped reaching into my knee-high boots to pull out my wand.

I like putting my wand in my boot. It always made me feel like Alex Russo in a way. I waved my wand around and began to chant words to take us back home but as soon as I stopped saying the spell, it didn't do anything. Oh shit…I said softly. What? Francis asked. It's not working. I said. What?! Everyone yelled. It's not working! I cried. Oh….god…..oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god! I whined. Looks like we have to go with option 2…..

What's that? Iliana asked.

Find a way out…by ourselves.

And how do you suppose we do that?! Francis cried stomping her foot causing the ground to shake beneath us. C-calm down! Iliana said softly, touching her shoulder to keep from causing an earthquake.

Rose….She sighed softly. How do we get out?

Like any smart person would-

Find the story!


	5. Flying around

So what exactly is the story? Meleni asked me. Yeah, you always look at walkthroughs before you play the whole game. Iliana added. Yeah….uhhh. I chuckled without any happy emotion to it and sighed. I didn't watch any walkthroughs this time. I cringed and jumped about 2 feet to the right, away from them to keep from getting hit by any of them. WHAT?! They all screamed loudly. I panicked when they all jumped at me and changed my language. NO, NO, NO, por favor no me hagas daño! ( NO, NO, NO, please don't hurt me!)

That was a nice thing about being around them...they were Hispanic and I would always learn something new…like another language.

Habla ... INGLÉS!(Speak English!) Francis said harshly.

O-okay! I cried. I'm sorry! But I just wanted to try a blind play through for once! That has to be the worse time to try it. Iliana mumbled again. I'm sorry, I've never done one before so I just wanted to try i-

There was a burst of black light around all of us but I closed my eyes before I could see it eat up all of us. When I uncovered my eyes, there was no one was around me. I couldn't speak but I didn't know it just yet. I allowed myself to only look around and ask myself in my mind as to what was going on.

"What the hell?" I thought. I looked ahead of me and saw a blonde haired, blue eyed boy looking around as same as me. It was Link. I peaked up and was about to talk when I realized that I couldn't. I felt a frantic impulse to begin waving my arms around and make as many body movements as I could so he could see me.

Just as I was about to started flapping around and try to start screaming, There was a burst of black dust blow up in both of our faces. It was only dust but it hurt like hell. IT hurt so much that Link smacked his hand against his foreheads trying to cover up his face. I mouth the words;

"Son of a bitch!"

I said closing my eyes tightly to try and soothe that pain.

"What the hell is that shit?!"

It was just a few seconds later when something shot up out of the ground. It was the black monster from the beginning of the game.

"Oh, SHIT!"

That was about the only thing I could think at this point. I didn't even take the moment to see that its back was to me….and take not that I said- WAS. When I blinked, I was in front of the gigantic monster…well not exactly in front of it. I was behind Link as he held his sword in his hand..almost as if he was protecting me...? But he didn't even know that I was there….did he?

The large monstrosity lunged down at both of us and at that point, I screamed his name just as the world faded to black.

I opened my eyes.

Oh my god. Iliana gasped.

What was-

That? Meleni finished Francis's sentence off.

I don't know…but….I saw Link. I said. Did you guys see him too? I asked them.

Nothing but darkness. Iliana said softly.

Yeah. Meleni and Francis added. So I saw something you guys didn't?! I cried.

Guess so! Meleni said over dramatily.

Well I know who we should look for now. I said.

Well why are we just standing here? Let's get going. Francis said walking forward. We all followed behind her trying to catch up with her fast walking.

As we all walked together through the forest, I staggered behind to catch up with my thoughts on what had happened earlier. I felt as if I didn't think about it enough. As I was lost in my thought, I didn't notice Meleni walking slowly in front of me. Eventually, she was walking next to me.

Hey, Rose.

I snapped myself out of my thoughts and looked up at her. What up? I asked.

What did he look like?

Huh? You just saw him not too long ago when we were playing the game.

I know- I mean like, did he look better in real life? Like being able to see him for reals?

I took a second to think about what she had just said to me. When it had taken in effect that she had just asked me if he looked hot or not, I gave her a; you-sly-dog look like SpongeBob!

What? She said looking at me. I was just asking! It's okay my friend. I pat her on the back. He looked pretty cute but I only could get a few flashes of him…but he still looked good.

GUYS LOOK! We all heard Francis yell. She was pointing to a wide open area with a arch leading into an area. It was open and there was an….I don't even know how to describe it…..but let's just say that it was a big creature standing next to a statue. The creature was examining it. It had a large bag on its back and resting on top of it was a rolled up mat or something.

I guess it didn't hear Francis yell because it didn't even move. It must have been in deep thought.

What is it's looking at? Francis asked. You know that bird statue that was used to save the game. I said stepping in front of her. There was a small silence as we all looked at it. I know! I said startling everyone with my sudden outburst. We can ask it-

Ask it what? Iliana asked, cutting me off.

We can ask it where Link is. The boy that I told you guys about from earlier. Oh no way! That thing could be dangerous! Meleni intervened. I ignored her and jogged over to the creature. He must have heard me coming because he spun around in an instant. I jumped back as soon as he saw me. I nearly fell over but I caught myself before I hit the ground. Whoa! You okay? It spoke…It can speak. I though. And I heard it…so they do peak….we just couldn't hear them….It held out it' hand to help me up. I took it and he yanked me up. I nearly flew out of orbit, I was launched so high. I landed on my feet though. I took my hand back and fixed my hair. When I was done, I gave him a bright smile and greeted him. Hello. He smiled a small smile back at me. Hello small child, I am Gorko the Goron! He bellowed.

Hi, My name is Rose and I'm a human! I smiled and said jokingly. Well nice to meet you Rose the human! I need some help. I'm lost and so are my friends over there. I pointed my thumb to them and they all waved. I was wondering if you have seen someone by the name of Link around here.

No, I'm sorry. I haven't. Oh. I sighed. Maybe you can tell me what this person looks like. I might remember this person then. I peaked up and smiled again. Okay. So he must have not told you his name but he is wearing a green tunic, crème tights, blonde hair, blue eyes, somewhere around me and my friend's age, 16 or 17? I said unsure-ish. He stood there and thought for a second. Just as I was about to lose all hope, he jumped. Ah! He cried. He was the boy who had saved me from those awful pigmen! He chirped. It is all coming back to me now! At this point, my friends had all walked up behind me. Still unsure. So you've seen him? Meleni asked.

Yes! He made that bird statue light up in many colors he did!

He was pointing to the bird statue that he was looking at just a few moments ago.

Just then he stooped and gave us and large smiled. Do you all want to hear something fascinating? He asked with sparkles inn his eyes. Yeah. We all said. He smiled wider then stood next to the statue.

I am researching the ancient history of these woods here.

According to the ancient texts, there is some kind of place above called the "Isle of the Goddess". Far up in the sky! Apparently, these old statues serve as landmarks to those traveling up to the sky or down from the Isle of the Goddess place.

We all looked with interest in our eyes.

If you find one, be sure to examine it, to keep tabs on the number of landmarks. They are rumored to be quite useful. Supposedly this statue it special, as it is said to have the ability to activate all the other statues. The whole thing sounds a little crazy, I know but I for one, believe it to be true! Otherwise, why would all these statues be here all over the place? It is a real head-scratcher! Makes you want to know more, dose it not?

We all shrugged our shoulder and I said not really…

Ah, that so? I was hoping to tell you more, but I guess it could wait. He sighed as he crossed his arms.

I dispatched from the group and walked toward it. (All eyes on me!) As soon as I got a few feet away from it, it lit up! The Goron jumped. WOAH! It cried. What in the world just happened? Did you use some kind of magic? I did a emotionless chuckled and said no. The statue reacted the moment you got near it, bud! Just the same as the boy! How crazy is that?!

It's pretty crazy but I need to know where that boy had went. There is a really important matter we need to talk to him about. I chimed. He snapped out of him shock and awe and said- Oh. He pointed to a cliff with vines handing down from it. He climbed up there and ran off somewhere. Thank-you so much! We all said running over to the cliff. The Goron turned back to the statue to look at it some more. He was so deep in thought he didn't even see us use our magic to go up the cliff to keep from having to climb up the vines.


	6. Catching Up

UGH! I cried grabbing onto the ledge. I pulled myself up. Ya'll couldn't help? I shouted. SHHHHH! They all shushed me at the same time. What's going on- Illiana pointed in the distance. I pushed myself back up and looked. I saw a blonde haired boy running around in the distance. OH! IT'S LINK- Francis covered my mouth and SHHHHHHHH'ed Me again. The boy froze and looked around himself. Shit, duck! Illiana chimed. They all did. After a moment, he shrugged his shoulders and went on. I pulled Francis's hand from my mouth and said; the hell is your problem.

We were trying to see if he's the story. Guys….. I'm not sure if you have forgotten but did you forget about how he looked. He is the….story. I said adding a dramatic effect to the world- "Story". You must have landed hard if you forgot that fast. I said. Hey! Meleni cried. We can remember what the main person looked like very well. She said. Oh yeah?

Well…..what gender is the main person?

Uhh…..Illiana shrugged her shoulder and Francis was barely paying attention.

Boy. I said. What color was he wearing?

They didn't know.

Green.

I jumped down. See?! I yelled from below. I ran off. Where are you going?! They called out.

I'm going to go and catch up to him. You're welcome to come if you want! I said waving away. By the sounds of loud clopping in the grass, they were following me.

So what are some of the ways we can meet him and tell him about the-

Guys….just greet him like any normal person would. I said still walking on.

Oh really? I heard Francis scoff- just walk up to him and say-

Hey! My name is Rose and something bad has happened! We got sucked into the Wii and landed in your game and oh btw; we need your help getting back even thought you haven't the slightest idea who we are!

Silence…..

I looked at her then smiled.

That's exactly what I had in mind too!

EVEN MORE SILENCE.


	7. Update!

_I do plan on going on with the story and will post some new chapters some time this month! Peace!_


End file.
